Dragonslayer and the Prophet
by fOX-SPIRIT AKA Y.V Obaa-chan
Summary: *ch.4*Takes place in the beginning episodes, Hitomi get's caught by Zaibach and is beaten to near death until Chesta bandages her and they begin a friendship and maybe something more? May become a Chesta/ Hitomi/ Van love triangle!
1. Caught

Hello those who have stumbled into this fanfiction welcome and I will make this short and sweet I have waited and waited and waited but no more if no one will do it I shall take it upon my self to create a CHESTA/HITOMI FANFICTION????? Yeah you heard it Chesta/ Hitomi!! This is dedicated to all the ds pairing fans but somehow this stuck to me so without further adieu on with the experimental fic!!  
  
I don't own esca, that is all  
  
Chapter 1- Caught  
  
**********  
  
"Don't hurt them, mama, papa, sis, no don't DON'T"  
  
Chetsa woke up with a cry breathing heavily, his chest rising up and forth as he was caught in a daze. He covered his face with his hands and groaned; he still had nightmares about it, how they killed his family and left him with nothing.  
  
"Damn" he growled. "You're finally awake" Dallet spoke looking at him with apathy. Chesta look up embarrassed "He was probably there" he thought to himself. "What happen..." he ask opening his blue eyes Dallet snorted at this and decided to fill him in.  
  
"Well, we were under attack and the dragon got away, we found you knockout near folken-samas room and Dilandau got his face cut up, oh yeah we manage to catch that strange woman that was with the dragon, they're interrogating her right now, poor girl" he explain. Chesta nodded in response looking at his hands "I see" he muttered. Dallet look at the short slayer and shifted uncomfortably, he was always the shy one, that Chesta, usually he would be by himself, or be secluded in his bedroom.  
  
"Weird kid, I wonder how he even made it in the ranks?" he thought. He saw Chesta get off of the bed and stood up wobbling "You sure you can move? Whoever kick your ass did a very good job" Dallet inquire. "Damn that Allen" he thought clenching his teeth he hated that man tramp.  
  
"I just need fresh air"  
  
"Ok then" Dallet spoke before Chesta closed the door behind his room. He walk along the hallways bruised sore and feeling like shit "Dilandau-sama's probably is going to punish me" he thought with a little fear and touch his left cheek he still remember when he first sample Dilandau's slap and that when he was just annoyed also. He found himself at the jail cells and decided to ask one of the guards about the recently caught prisoner.  
  
"Sir, about that girl we caught" Chetsa began to ask.  
  
"They are interrogating her as we are speaking, she was with the dragon so she must know something" he explain and Chetsa nodded. "Well she be all right?" He ask with sympathy, and the guard gave him a clueless look "Kid, she'll be lucky if she even makes it half alive" he replied.  
  
**********  
  
Hitomi let out another scream of pain as the whip burn and cut her flesh, tears fell out and she clench her teeth feeling the blood flow from her back.  
  
"Why were you with the dragon? What are you planning?"  
  
"I-I don't...know" She replied pitifully and the interrogators smirk at her "Wrong answer" One of them replied and the whip crack down on her back once again. The tears dropped freely down her face and she sob with great agony. Why? What had she done to deserve this? She didn't know anything so why was she suffering for someone else's faults?  
  
"Van" she whispered as the whip continued to hit her. Her sobs were reduce to sniffles and unable to endure the torture any longer fainted on the ground, blood flowing freely from her wounds. "That's enough for now" one of them spoke.  
  
"Take her back to the cell"  
  
Two of the interrogators grabbed her by the arms and dragged her back to the cell not bothering to bandage her wounds. Unfortunately, Hitomi didn't have the pleasure of having a dreamless sleep for the pain woke her up. Her body was in agony and she felt blood, her blood, dripping from her and onto the ground. How could Van, all of them, leave her here? She save his life and this was how he repaid her? New tears escape from her eyes and she embraced her self.  
  
"I want to go home, back home.." She wished but she knew it would go unanswered. Her body felt numb and she felt lightheaded losing too much blood as she closed her eyes "Maybe, it's for the best. Just die Hitomi, it's easier this way, just die" she spoke to herself. No one would come to save here and she never had a chance to say goodbye to her family, her friends.  
  
"Amano-senpai" she whispered a new pain hitting her heart, she never did have her first kiss with him and never would experience many other things either. She closed her eyes once again, feeling heavily sleepy and embrace the darkness that overtook her.  
  
Chesta loomed over her cell a slight hint of pity on his face "How horrible" he thought. He wanted to leave the cell but he couldn't take her eyes off her and she laid there in her own blood he closed his eyes and saw his mother, in that exact position looking at him with glazed eyes in a pool of her blood reaching to him. She said his name in an anguish voice before limping an succumbing to death. He look at the girl again, a heavy pain hitting his heart "Kasaan" he whispered. He clench his fist in a surprising anger how could they do this to a girl? She may have been with the enemy but it didn't give them a right to use these extreme amounts of torture on her.  
  
"Bastards, have they no shame?"  
  
"Chesta, what are you doing here"  
  
Chesta turned his head to se who ask him this "Gatty" he spoke. The tall slayer walk to him and notice the unconscious girl in the cell and he flinch "Oh god" he manage to speak and Chesta nodded in agreement. "Gatty, why are you here?"  
  
"I'm on jail watch, but, I think that won't be a problem, it looks like she more dead than alive" he explain. "Gatty, I can't leave her like this" Chesta replied and Gatty gave him an incredulous look.  
  
"What do you mean? If they find out that you help the enemy.."  
  
"I know, but, I can't leave her like this to die, I just can't" He answered. Gatty let out a long sigh and took out the keys. "Well, luckily for you, I can't stand to see a womans blood spilt either" he replied and open the cell.  
  
"Thank you Gatty"  
  
"I know, but if they find out what we did, then we are so dead. If the interrogators won't kill us, then I'm sure Dilandau-sama will" he spoke as Chesta entered the cell. Chesta flinch once again as he had a closer view of her condition; her clothes were ripped and most in shreds while wounds covered her back and part of her arms. He took off his leather top of the uniform laying it on the ground then took off his shirt, it was a long sleeve tunic but it was enough to bandage her wounds. He begin to rip it into strips and wrapped them gently but firmly around her. She squirm and cried a little in pain while Chesta coaxed her stroking her stray locks of hair on her face. She whimpered a little while Chesta bind the strips to knots he wiped his forehead and overlook his handiwork.  
  
"That should do it" He thought as he stood up. He put on his leather coat around his shoulders "She'll survive, I'll tell you that much" Gatty finally spoke as they left the cell. Chesta gave another glance at her and Gatty gave him reassuring smile "Tell you what, since you've taken a liking to this prisoner I'll watch over her and make sure she will live" He said. Chesta nodded and gave another glance at her "Poor girl, I hope she'll be ok" he thought while he left the cells.  
  
**********  
  
Meanwhile at the capital of Austuria, Palas Van growled in frustration and punched a wall continously until his hands bled "How could I?" he thought disgusted. Merle look at him with worry "It's that's bitch fault" she thought with envy.  
  
"Van"  
  
"Allen!! We have to go back!! We must!!" he exclaim grabbing onto the blonde's knight shoulders "I know how you feel Van, but we cannot, she may be as good as dead" he replied.  
  
"NO!! SHE CAN'T!!!" He shouted and pushed him from him and begin to walk away from him "Van, where are you going!" Allen demanded and Van gave him a scowl "If you will not do anything about it, then I'll save her myself! She saved my life and I will save hers" he proclaimed. Allen look at him with hard eyes "Is that you decision then?" he ask darkly.  
  
His men then surrounded Van and Merle and Van look at him "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!!" he demanded. "Van, I cannot allow you to get captured by Zaibach, this is what they expect, you still have a duty, as a king, for your country and people, do not forget that"  
  
Van couldn't believe this. No, he wouldn't let anymore people die! He refuse! He wasn't going to let Hitomi die for his cause "NO!!" he shouted and attempted to run for it. Allen's men grabbed him attempting to hold him at bay.  
  
"LET ME GO!! I HAVE TO SAVE HER!!! LET ME GO DAMN IT!!!" He curse and felt a sharp prick though his neck and his vision turned blurry and his body felt limp. "No...Hito...mi..." were his last thoughts before he succumb to the darkness.  
  
End chappie one  
  
**********  
  
SO? Did you like it or not? This is an experimental fic so I may take it down, unless I get support to keep it going so please read and review Y.V. 


	2. Friend

YAY welcome back to another chapter of, Dragonslayer and the prophet yeah I thought of a good title too yeah three review I like to thank Macky, Rina, Honey pot, Sleeping Melody, karigan, esca chick, and Etowono for being my first reviewers you guys kick ass ^_^ And my minds been settle this is going to be a C/H/V love triangle on with the ficcy!!  
  
I do not own escaflowne and never will..unless I get filthy rich and buy off of Sunrise any who, do not own!  
  
*Friend*  
  
*********************************************  
  
Hitomi woke with a heavy groan, feeling groggy her whole body feeling numb "Why didn't I die?' she thought sadly. At least she be away from this godforsaken place once and for all. Her eyes trailed down and widen; she was covered in makeshift bandages, much to her surprise.  
  
"What?" She thought, the bandages were stain with her blood but was thick enough to actually stop the bleeding "No wonder I didn't die, someone saved me, but who?" she spoke to herself it seem that someone had a conscience on this battleship, but who?  
  
"I see you're all right"  
  
Hitomi look behind her and saw a tall man with large bangs staring back "Looks like you survive after all" he spoke to her again. Before Hitomi could ask Gatty shook his head "It wasn't me, it was a friend of mine, he couldn't let you die for some reason?" he spoke cautiously, he knew Chesta would be charge for treason for this. "Can you tell me your friends name?" she asks hopefully "I'm sorry but if I do that, he's good as dead" he answered.  
  
"Can you at least tell him thank you for me?"  
  
"....Yes..." he then stop when he heard footsteps clacking "Shit, it's the interrogators" he thought and quickly saluted them "We've come to interrogate the girl again" one of them spoke and Hitomi's face paled along with Gatty's "Again" he ask a bit shock and they nodded.  
  
"Yes we still believe she's hiding something from us" one of them added with a sadistic smile which made Gatty cringe "Freaks" he thought disgusted he couldn't find a way to salvage this poor girl; he knew that anyone interrogated was half dead or their spirit completely broken, and for women, it was much worse.  
  
"I ALREADY TOLD YOU I KNOW NOTHING!!" Hitomi screamed at them. "Open the gate" one of them commanded Gatty had no choice but to follow his superiors orders "I'm sorry" he mouthed to Hitomi and she felt her heart stop. "What? Who bandaged her? Was it you?" one of them commanded to Gatty.  
  
"I do not know. Perhaps it was one of the surgeons, you know to preserve her for future uses" he quickly said "Let them buy it, let them buy it," he thought. They just snorted in reply and grabbed Hitomi "NO!!" she screamed and begin a struggle "SHUT-UP"  
  
SMACK!!  
  
Hitomi was quickly silence and Gatty close his eyes; he couldn't bear to see the poor girl taken to possible death again.  
  
"Gatty"  
  
"Gatty gulp at the sound of his voice "C-Chesta" he stuttered and saw the short slayer run to him "How is she?" he ask anxious, Gatty couldn't answer "She didn't die did she?' he ask a hint of fear in his voice but Gatty shook his head. "So she's all right then" he spoke relieve and look in the cell; he saw nothing.  
  
"I'm sorry Chesta, the interrogators." he began. Chesta stared at the ground "I'm a monster.." he said to Gatty "What do you men?" he demanded.  
  
"I just prolonged her torture, her pain, I should have left her to die and know peace," he explain. "Chesta." Gatty began placing his hand on Chesta's shoulder "I'm horrible"  
  
"She said thank you"  
  
"What"  
  
"She said thank you, Chesta"  
  
"......."  
  
"LET ME GO" Hitomi pleaded with and they just smirk in reply "We know your hiding something, we just have to use new means to find out." Hitomi's heart stop when she heard this and she found herself in a brightly lit room and in the middle what seem to look like a operating table tanding upwards she began to tremble as she saw along side tools; painful ones at that. They laid her against the table, strapping her in place; the light hurt her eyes and made her uncomfortable.  
  
"Please, I don't know anything" she tried to reason but they only ignore it they were too interested to play their sadistic games she closed her eyes, preparing for the worst.  
  
"D-Dilandau-sama!" She heard one of them cried out. She open one of her eyes to see who it was and her mouth gap "It's the guy who tried to kill Van" she thought now petrified. The silver hair albino walk towards her and expected her condition, Hitomi could only just look at him in total fear.  
  
"She was with the dragon?" he spoke and the interrogators nodded their heads. He move closer to her and Hitomi's heart to begin to beat wildly Dilandau smiled at her "I could smell your fear you know?' He said to her coming closer. "N-No" she began which made Dilandau grin he then begin to stroke her face "Such a beautiful face, no blemishes, no scars on that skin of your.." His eyes then begin to turn wild and he stroke her left cheek, his index finger going over the bandaged wound "my perfection...was ruin..." he spoke and his body pressed against hers Hitomi cried out in resistance.  
  
"Lose any hope that dragon will come to rescue you, and that whore for a knight, they left you, and you're all mine now" he stated and then pressed his lips against her, forcing her mouth open Hitomi tried to fight back but the straps prevented her from moving she tried to scream out but that just allowed his tongue in for easy access. He explored her mouth licking the roof and wrapping his tongue against hers he finally pulled away licking his lips while she stared back gasping her air.  
  
"Gentlemen, I will aide you in her interrogation" Dilandau said with a predatory glint in his eye "hai, Dilandau-sama" they answered. Dilandau stroke her hair then her cheek "We will have so much fun my little prisoner" he answers in a gleeful, sadistic voice.  
  
Hitomi couldn't breathe  
  
***********************************************  
  
"LET ME OUT DAMN IT!!!" Van roared out shaking the bars as hard as he could he began saying obscenities that would make his dead mother be ashamed of him. "Calm down, king, this is for your own good" Gaddes tried to reason with him but Van only ignored him.  
  
"MY OWN GOOD!! WHILE YOU KEEP ME CAPTIVE HITOMI IS IN DANGER!! HAVE YOU THOUGHT OF THAT?!!" He retorted. Gaddess sighed at this he had to admit he too didn't want to leave her behind but it was Allens orders, and he was only second in command what could he do? "Gaddess, please let me out, help me save her" Van pleaded his amber eyes glowing intensely. "Allen, is devising a plan this very moment, to try to get her, but he is right Van, all prisoners of Zaibach end up dead" he spoke and flinch at this, he himself was one of the few survivors and he had the scars to prove it.  
  
"No, She won't die, Hitomi's strong, she won't die, someone is always watching her, it may not be me, but someone, I know he'll do everything he can to keep her safe" he reason to him. Gaddess rubbed the back of his head seeing the king like this hit's a nerve; having to lose his friend like that.  
  
"Tell you what, I'll talk to Allen, and try to convince him" Gaddess bargain and immediately saw the kings eye's light up with a flicker of hope. "You will?" he ask frantically and Gaddess nodded "Of course, we don't leave our men behind and in this case a girl, I'll talk to him right now"  
  
"Good, go, NOW!!" Van urge and Gaddes went with much haste "Van-sama, you don't really believe him, do you?" Merle ask "He may be the only one that can convince Allen to save Hitomi" he answer and Merle growled.  
  
"Van-sama, it may be too late, she may be--" she stop and saw ferocity in his solemn amber eyes "She will make it. Someone is watching over her, I have a feeling, he won't let her die" Van reason and anxiously awaited for goddess's return he closed his eyes and gripped the bars tightly remembering how they first met. She was a strange girl, hair like a boys but he sense an aura around her, it made him feel something he hadn't felt in a long time, trust. "She has saved my life many times all ready, Hitomi, please, stay strong, I'll come for you, please Hitomi, don't die, I'll come for you.." he thought as hard as he could in an attempt to reach her somehow.  
  
"Van-sama..."  
  
"I'll come for you...Hitomi"  
  
Hitomi's suddenly open her eyes ignoring the bright light "Van" she spoke out . The interrogators and Dilandau stop what they were doing and stared at her. Hitomi found herself smiling "He'll come for me, Van will come" she spoke not caring if they heard her, her friend would come rescue her, she heard him reach out to her.  
  
"What makes you say that" Dilandau challenge "I told you, they won't come back for you" he snarled and shoved a needle through her arm which made her cry out "I heard him..that's why" she spoke fiercely her courage was returning every moment.  
  
"I won't allow myself to be killed, I was stupid before to think that, but it's clear now, I won't, I won't let give in, not matter much pain you out me through" she spoke defiantly she never felt so brave before. Dilandau growl at this "SHUT-UP" he shouted and slap her. Hitomi ignored the pain on her cheek and look at Dilandau she had no hate, or anger in her eyes she just look into his own garnet eyes.  
  
"Why are you staring at me like that?"  
  
".........."  
  
"Stop it, stop staring at me like that"  
  
".........."  
  
"I SAID STOP IT" He scream and plunged the needle again, this time on her torso and Hiotmi stifled a sob Dilandau frown at her "I don't need to remind you, what position you're in, girl" he stated.  
  
"That is enough" a voice spoke and Dilandau turned around "Mind your business, Folken," he snapped at him. The strategos walk towards them, no emotion written on his and he look at the girl "Return her to her cell" he commanded while the interrogators look at him puzzled.  
  
"But Folken-sama, she was with the dragon." one of them began. Folken to his hand out to motion to them to shut-up "Will you disobey a superior officers orders" he threatened and heard them they say sorry in unison Hitomi was in a daze from the torture they put her through she could barely keep her head up, she felt so dizzy "The needles were probably poison" she thought to her as they took down. As they dragged her away she glance up at the man in the black cloak and he look back "I saw him give Van, his sword" she thought.  
  
Chesta waited by the cell half of the day, he had nothing else to do so he took all three guardsmen shifts "Kasaan" he whispered it was why he helped her was it? He couldn't help his mother but he could help her, but did he really? "Is she even alive?" he thought grimly.  
  
"Open the gate"  
  
Chesta broke from his thoughts and the interrogators his eyes widen when he saw the knock out girl they dragged with them. He quickly opened the gate and they threw her in "Is she dead?" he couldn't help but ask they shook he head "No, Folken-sama stop us from enjoying the real fun" they stated and left. Chesta immediately enter the cell and examine the girl he cringe at the new marking they made on her and notice slight bruising on her arms and part of her torso. He felt her fore head; it was extremely hot "poison" he thought to himself and hesitated should he help her? If he did he would only prolonged her pain more wasn't better to let her know peace.  
  
"Onegai..please don't let me die," she whispered to him and Chesta look at her n surprise. "Why? Don't you it to end?" He ask and she shook her head "At first yes, but, my friend needs me, I refuse to die but, I may not be strong enough...too survive the poison..please, help me..live"  
  
Chesta clench his eyes should he? He was in trouble all ready but could he prolong more pain for her? His thoughts went back to his slaughtered family, the people he loved dearly and in the end, and he couldn't save them.  
  
"But I can save someone this time, I can" he thought determined he stood up "I'll be back" he told her and ran out the cell locking it he ran to his room and busted open the door. He frantically look through his drawers.  
  
"Damn, where is it, I always have some with me" he growled and finally found it, it was a plant that could neutralize most poisons "yes" he exclaimed he grabbed a near by bowl and begin to crush it with the sheath of his sword.  
  
"I feel so weak" Hitomi thought to herself waiting was making her sleepy she had no idea how long she could fight it "I have to live, for Van" she thought. She heard the gate open and saw the boy holding the bowl. He kneeled down and laid her head on his lap "Drink" he urged putting the bowl on her mouth Hitomi slowly drank the brackish liquid, forcing her self to swallow it. She begin to cough and Chest stroke her back.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll be alright now" he assured. Hitomi look at the boy who aided her "Who are you?' she ask. Chesta look at hesitantly "I am Chesta" he spoke shyly to her; Hitomi smiled at him "My name's Hitomi" she answered back.  
  
TBC  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Whoo that took a lot out of me what will happen next? R/R please  
  
Y.V. 


	3. In My Care

*In my care*  
  
********************************  
  
"Wake up, Hitomi"  
  
Hitomi groggily opened her eyes and her sight focused she let out a groan and rubbed the places were Dilandau poke the needle in her. She was met by big blue orbs glimmering at her like sapphires and she jumped in surprise. She let out a cry as her sore body was stiff and moving wasn't the smartest thing to do in her condition. "Ow" she whimpered and look up only to be greeted by the short man that had taken care of her for the past two days.  
  
"He's not really short, he as tall as I am maybe taller by an inch or so" she thought to herself as the boy looked at her puzzled. "How do you feel today" he ask shyly and Hitomi gave him a so-so gesture and he nodded in reply "I made more of the medicine for you, you look fine now but it's better to be safe than sorry" he told her and gave her the bowl. Hitomi made a face at it; she didn't like the taste of it "You have to drink, you want to be strong again so you can see you're friend" he urged and Haltom ears perked up.  
  
"That's right. I have to stay strong, until Van comes for me" she thought to herself determined. She took the bowl and forcefully drank down the salty remedy. She stick out her tongue, which slightly amused Chesta. Chesta took out bandages from his uniform and lie them on the ground "Miss, I have to change your dressings" he said and saw her slightly colored. "Your wounds may get infected," he explain blushing himself at the thought. He saw her nod and took off her uniform blazer and blouse. He wince at the sight of the scars she had on her back some were still fresh "bastards" he thought to himself angrily. He begin to clean the wounds being gentle as he possibly could.  
  
His eye's went to one particular scar he cringe at it, it was clearly embedded across her back as he traced it gently with is fingers without thinking. "Is it that bad?" Hitomi ask and sense the boy jump out in surprise "Y-Yes it is, sorry" he replied embarrass. As he begin to wrap the dressing he heard her sniffling "Hitomi?" he ask.  
  
The honey colored girl wipe her face and smile at him "It's nothing" she lied Chesta wasn't buying it unfortunately. "I won't mind" he assured and she shook her head "What good would it do for my situation" she countered "It's not going to make the situation better" she began and felt warm arms around her and her head fell on his chest.  
  
"You're wrong; crying is sometimes the best thing to do in a situation, I won't mind" he said to her quietly. Hitomi felt the tears threatening to spill; god she went through so much. Endless torture and pain poisoned and being half-dead she wanted to break down and cry but it only attract those damn interrogators that always hover over her like a piece of meat.  
  
"They're not awake, it's the middle of the night. No one will hear....except me" Chesta spoke. Hitomi began to shake as all of the emotions she had begin to emerge "Why should you care; you are the enemy" she choked out. Chesta's eyes saddened at this; he really wanted to help this girl, even f it meant at the expense of his own life "It doesn't matter, the sooner I die the sooner I'll be at peace at least she has someone to go back to" he thought to himself. Hitomi noticed the boy was so silent she felt a very melancholy aura around him much more miserable than her own.  
  
"I should leave you alone now" he said solemnly and abruptly stood up he began to exist the cell but stop while Hitomi gave him a confused look.  
  
"You're right Hitomi, enemies shouldn't become friends; it'll only make things more complicated" he spoke before leaving the cell. Hitomi turned away with mixed emotions she understood what he meant but at the same time she felt guilty and sad by what he told her. "I guess....I'm just lonely" she spoke aloud and Chesta stop.  
  
"You feel lonely all the time, don't you, scared even" she ask to Chesta. Chesta snorted at this "So what? It doesn't really matter if you're isolated you only get betrayed and shattered in the end" he replied harshly.  
  
"But, you don't want to be alone, that's the thing you fear most, is it not?"  
  
"What would you know?!" he snapped and Hitomi just look at him with gentle eyes "You're taking care of me" she simply replied. "So what?" he replied, his back facing against her. He heard shuffling and assume that she positioning herself to sit more comfortably.  
  
"You could have left me to die; but you didn't. So why? Why did you save me?"  
  
"You pleaded me to and you ask? That's very rude" he retorted. "Before that, you were the one who bandaged me before, weren't you?" This stop Chesta as he thoughts immediately went back to his slaughtered family and how he couldn't help them. "I have my reasons" he finally spoke.  
  
"Cry"  
  
"Nani?" he replied turning to face her and saw her pull her knees up to her chest with blazer covering her top "You said yourself sometimes crying is the best situation" she pointed out. Chesta smiled at this amused "I've forgotten how to cry" he simply replied "I'll bring your food later get some rest; you'll need your strength" he said with sympathy and left Hitomi alone to think to herself.  
  
Hitomi heard him walk until the scuffling of the boots faded away and she crouched into a little ball swaying slowly back and forth. "I'm am idiot; there's goes the one person who would even think about helping me escape" she thought to herself and let a sad smile show "He was a very nice person too" she thought to herself. She closed her eyes "Van" she whispered hoping she can reach him somehow but after fifteen minutes she dozed into a sleep.  
  
************************************************  
  
Van yawn sleepily and rubbed his eye's in irritation "Van-sama, get some sleep" Merle pleaded and he shook his head. "Not until Gaddess comes back" he reply and was accompanied by another yawn.  
  
"You tired"  
  
"I'm not tired Merle" he whine with his eyes drooping and pinch his cheek to keep himself awake but it ended with vain results. "Damn it" he cursed and look at his sword her mouth turned into a sneer as he remember that traitor throwing him it "He's not my brother, he died" he thought to himself gripping the sword tightly.  
  
"Van-sama" Merle begin to whine "Arrrgh, fine I'll go to sleep" he snapped and laid on the prison beds "Happy?!" he ask sarcastically and Merle meowed in reply. Van look at the ceiling until his eyelids got heavy and he slept in a heavy sleep "Finally" Merle said and nestle on the ground curling like a feline "Hitomi, you better be alive; You're making Van-sama suffer" she snarled before dozing off herself.  
  
Van found himself running in a dark void he was panting heavily; his chest threatening to explode "HITOMI!!" he called out but heard nothing but his echo. He ran what it seem like hours calling her out. His legs finally gave out and he fell on his knees gasping for breath. His eyes widen as he saw Hitomi right below him trapped on the other side of the obsidian glass. "Hitomi!?" he called out and the girl look up "Van!??" she replied outreaching her hand to him. Van tried to reach but the mirrored surface was solid he growled at this and with all his strength begin punching the glass and with good reason; Hitomi was struggling under their to breathe, it look like she was drowning.  
  
Van punch the glass surface harder and harder; not caring that his hands were turning raw with a angry cry he punched through, and the glass shattered as his hand entered water and grasped Hitomi's. He pulled her out and rubbed her back while she cough out water. "Daijobu" he ask frantically and she nodded in reply. Van sighed in relief and embraced her, which took Hitomi by total surprised.  
  
"I've been so worried" he confessed to her He look at her with concern "What did they do to you?" he demanded and saw her turn away. He grabbed her shoulders "Hitomi, what did they do to you?" he repeated, his amber eyes glowing intensely.  
  
"They interrogated me" she answer and saw his eyes widen in fear and suspicion "How did they--" he stop he couldn't finish the questions; he didn't want his assumptions to be correct. "They whipped me and--" she stop and continue again she would be strong to say it.  
  
"They tortured me" she finished and lifted up her uniform sleeve showing him the swollen spot where Dilandau had shoved the poison needle through her. "Oh god, Hitomi, forgive me--I'm so sorry it's all my fault--if I hadn't left you then this wouldn't have happen" he choke out trembling violently. "Van, it's no one's fault; it just happen" she assured to him. Van embraced her again more tightly this time "Please, stay strong Hitomi, please, stay alive until I come for you" he pleaded. "Van...I am but sometimes--"  
  
"NO! PLEASE JUST STAY ALIVE!!"  
  
"Van?"  
  
"I won't let anyone else suffer for my cause, my problems, my sufferings, I won't let any more of my friends die! So I ask you; stay strong, until I come for you"  
  
Hitomi eyes began to water and she nodded "I will Van; until you come for me" she replied hugging back. She look at him and smiled "He looks so much like a child" she thought to herself; if a girl wasn't careful, she could end up falling for a guy like him. "I won't die, I have you to keep me strong "she reassured to him. "Hitomi, thank you; for all the times you saved my life; when we first met, when I first battled the enemy and when that albino attacked me" he spoke to her.  
  
"What are friends for, Van?" she said. "Someone's watching over you, aren't they" he ask and Hitomi found herself blushing as her thoughts went to the short soldier "yes" she simply answered. All of the sudden Van felt a strong force pulling him away from Hitomi "what the" he exclaimed.  
  
"It's ok; we're just waking up" Hitomi spoke "I don't want to wake up; I want to make sure you're all right" Van whined and Hitomi smiled at this "We'll meet again, in our dreams; you reached out to me, you'll be able to do so again"  
  
With that said Van allowed himself to be pulled away from her much to his reluctance and found himself back in the cell. He stretch his limbs and look at the cell door; Gaddess still hadn't return talking to Allen. He look at Merle who was sleeping peacefully and he stared at the wall "I come for you" he thought to himself.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chesta let the wind blow through his hair as he leaned against the railing outside of the Vione looking down from the heavens to the earth. "Just sprout wings and fly away; just like a draconian" he thought to himself as he remembered the stories of the cursed people of Atlantis. He sighed at this. Personally he didn't really see what was so bad about the draconian why did so many people loathe them?  
  
"People always hate things people that they can't control...."  
  
A sad look swept through his eye's "Alone; I've been alone all my life" he spoke to himself and closed his eye's he tried to cry, many times. But the tears wouldn't come out no matter how hard he tried, it was true, what he had said to her; he had forgotten how to cry it didn't matter he was still alone like he had always been it wouldn't matter if he just let himself fall off the battleship.  
  
"What's stopping me?"  
  
Hitomi then flash through his mind and he stop "Huh?" he exclaimed and more images flash before him of her and how he first saw her; bleeding in a pool of blood, dying. He back away from the railing and shook his head and look at the sky and a cynical smile showed "You're a strange one fate; fine I'll watch over her until she returns to where she belongs and leaves me" he felt a sudden pang in his heart saying it, it was too long since he had someone to talk to "What does it matter? We're enemies, I just showed a weakness...."  
  
"But...it's nice to talk to someone after all this time"  
  
He returned inside the vione "I better bring her breakfast" he thought and went to the pantry; stealing a few loaves of bread. He walked to the cell and much to his surprise she was still awake "I thought I told you to sleep" he demanded.  
  
"I did, I just woke up" she reply and chesta open the cell "That's nice to hear" he spoke and handed her a loaf "Eat" he stated. "I'm not--" She began "Eat, you'll need all your strength to survive" he cut her offand sat by her. Hitomi began taking small bites into it forcefully swallowing it down.  
  
"I had a dream, about my friend"  
  
"What was it?'  
  
"I-nothing" She answered back and Chesta just shrugged his shoulders. He then felt something heavy on his chest and look down finding Hitomi burying her face in him. "W-what's wrong?" he ask and heard sobs coming from her "You're crying" he trailed off and his eye's soften slightly as he embraced the girl with one arm as her sobs grew a little louder and she was holding on to him.  
  
"I'll watch over you, until you return to where you belong" he thought to himself as the girl continue to cry on him.  
  
Tbc  
  
****************************************************  
  
Yea chappie 3 is done ^_^ what should happen next? Don't be afraid to dens in ideas  
  
See ya  
  
fOX 


	4. For the Sake Of Friendship?

Welcome to another chappie of Dragonslayer and the prophet before I begin I must warn you guys this story is gonna get a little darkon with the fic.  
  
*For the sake of Friendship?*  
  
**************************  
  
The breeze flew all around him as Chesta closed his eyes, allowing the sweet scent of the country over take his senses. He looked around and a smiled escaped and his eyes saddened "My haven, one of solitude" he thought as he began to walk towards a destination which force pulled him to. He knew what awaited him their, yet, he couldn't escape it.  
  
He walk slowly for what seemed like hours until he found himself at a small hovel and he slowly walk to it. Memories of him and his little sister flashes as he held her small body, cradling the fragile newborn while his mother rested in the bed and his father stood guard; looking entranced by the mystic moon. Another flash as his mother told him the legend of the draconians and it's connection with the blue jewel in the sky.  
  
"Mama, why is it cursed?"  
  
"Chesta, they say it is, but I do not believe it is so."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Chesta, look at it and find it" her mother replied. Little Chesta lifted his innocent eyes to the mystic moon as it stood a line with the moon of the white "Mama, something so pretty can never be curse" he replied and received a tired smile from her.  
  
As the memories flooded through him he entered the small hut and look around; it was desolate he look around and continued to walk in he stop at the living room where they the makeshift fireplace was. He look at it with sadness; it was where he saw his family slaughtered before his own eyes. He raised up his hands and they where covered with blood Chesta was unfazed, however it was always like this; this place he dreamed was his haven but at the same time an isolated prison for he could hold no escape from.  
  
"Their blood, it'll never wash away.."  
  
He walked past it and he entered the room hi shared with his family and sister tiredly he sat on the deserted bed looking around him, his home the way he remembered it he rock himself as the blood continue to drip in his hands a sign that he would never be forgiven for what he couldn't do his eternal guilt that will be buried with him.  
  
The wind blew as it gently hit against the lonely house except for the young man which fate played to become the one would slay the dragon or the dragon shall slay it one who never know love or redemption to walk the after planes with a never ending sorrow and guilt within himself.  
  
"Alone....I'll always be alone...."  
  
"Chesta..."  
  
Chesta looked up and a small smile escaped "Onnee-chan" he replied as the small girl look at him with warm eyes and she walk to him sitting near him on the bed. "Onnii-san, why are you always sad?' she ask "Because of what I couldn't do and...I'm tired I just want to give up.."  
  
"Is that why you wanted to be a dragonslayer?"  
  
"Nee-chan you're to young to understand, but I'll be seeing you soon and it won't be in this dream I won't be alone I'll be with you and mother and father"  
  
"Chesta, You're not alone"  
  
"Neechan-" Chesta begin and saw her get angry, hearing this. "Onnii- chan....You're not alone..you just have to find her"  
  
"Her?" he ask and then he woke up. He look around to find himself back in the quarters of his bedroom "What did she mean?" he thought to himself as he heard someone pounding on the door. He quickly got up and slowly slid it opened "Gatty?" he ask puzzled as he saw his panting face.  
  
"Chesta, that girl..the interrogators--!" he manage to speak out and Chesta eyes widened with horror. He quickly slid his door fully open and shook Gatty shoulders "WHERE ARE THEY!? WHY ARE THEY DOING THIS!?!?!!" he shouted as he ran following Gatty to where he saw Hitomi.  
  
"It's been a week and they haven't gotten anything out of her so they're just going to dispose of her" he answered and Chesta's blood turned cold. He growled to himself "Damn you dragon!! Don't you care? Why haven't you come for her?!?? Why!?" he thought to himself hoping that somehow it was possible his outburst was reaching the damn enemy somehow. His eyes widened as he saw Hitomi unconscious.  
  
"Looks like this one was just a waste after all, throw her off the ship" Chesta heard one of them say. "YAMETE!!!" he screamed lunging towards them but Gatty held him back "CHESTA!! WHAT ARE YOUU DOING!!" Gatty exclaimed holding the struggling boy against him.  
  
"LET ME GO!! LET ME GO!! HITOMIIII!!!!" He cried out and the interrogators stoop and look at the dragon slayer before them. One of them approached him and look at him snidely "Why do you cry like a weak woman?" he ask and Chesta just glared at him with murderous eyes. The interrogator smirked at him  
  
"Does this witch mean something to you? I must tell you it was a shame we didn't go farther in our interrogations"  
  
Chesta felt his blood boiled and he felt Gatty's grip loosen he took the opportunity and slugged the interrogator squarely on the jaw sending him on the ground. Gatty just look with his mouth gaping it was the first time he saw the usually shy and quiet boy kick ass!! The interrogator look at him and motion the rest except one to leave the girl. They surrounded Chesta.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU--" Gatty begin but felt a strong force impacted to his stomach and he fell to the ground. Chesta suddenly felt his arms being grabbed. He begin to struggle and his fast met a fist then a strong power impacted in his gut. He started to shout obscenities cursing their souls to hell. The interrogators met this with a malicious smile and continue to beat up Chesta continuously.  
  
"Ragnus; throw the girl overboard, but wake her up first, let the little boy see her one last time"  
  
Ragnus nodded and slapped Hitomi awake "Damn" she muttered to herself. She look up and saw Chesta getting beaten to a bloody pulp while he stared at her helplessly.  
  
"HITOMI!! RUN AWAY!!" he shouted before he was silence by another punch to the face. "Lets have more fun" one of them said and took out a knife aiming it at Chesta's chest. His eyes widened "This is it" he thought to himself he had only one regret as his thoughts turned to Hitomi.  
  
Hitomi's eyes widened with terror as she saw her only friend in this whole awful ordeal about to die in front of her. "No, no, please, someone help him, please Van, help me, help us, please someone HELP!!" she thought screaming and the pendant begin to glow brightly.  
  
The interrogators stopped what they were doing and look at the girl in awed along with Chesta. The pendant begin to glow brightly and it begin to surround Hitomi. Chesta's heart stop as the light surrounding her begin to take form of the guymelef that they were hunting down.  
  
"It can't be--"  
  
"The dragon, it's here!!"  
  
"How?!?"  
  
"Hitomi....?' Chesta thought unable to take his eyes off of the isapano guymelef. A bright flash came, blinding everyone. Chesta heard the interrogators screamed out and the light cease. Hitomi began to fall to the gorund as the pendant began to ceased to glow. As Chesta stared he saw the boy that they had capture with guymelef as he held Hitomi close to him he gently laid her on the ground, his intense amber eyes locking with his blue orbs.  
  
"You were the one who's protecting her."  
  
He then disappeared as the pendant stopped glowing "the dragon..." Chesta thought to himself he quickly snap out of his dazed and crawled towards Hitomi and took her in an embrace "oh god....I'm sorry.." he whispered to her.  
  
"Chesta, it's ok, you're my friend I won't let anyone hurt you" she softly replied. "Onee-chan, is Hitomi the person you meant?' he thought to himself as he held her in his arms. He hated to admit it but he spent more and more of his time with her, ever since he decided to stay by her side until the dragon came for him, he thought of it as some kind of redemption for what he could not do for his family.  
  
"Iie, it's no that, Hitomi's my friend and I won't let no one hurt her" he thought to himself with renewed vigor "I'll return you to the Ryuu myself if I have to" he whispered. He looked up and saw strategos looking at him he then glance to the unconscious interrogators "Soldier, what happen?" he demanded.  
  
"I do not know" he replied without any hesitance. Folken never unlocked his steely gaze "You do know that lying to a superior is a high offense" he stated. Chesta continue to look at him, no, he would protect his friend he would keep his promise "If I am then I do not care"  
  
"Boy, she is with the enemy, you understand that?" Folken ask and Chesta answer by holding Hitomi closer to her "I don't care; she's my friend" he answered bravely. His eyes then widen, was it the trick of the mind? No it wasn't Strategos smiled at him softly "You were the one who was taking care of this girl, weren't you?" he said and Chesta remained silent at this. Folken turned to the still unconscious men "Fools, I told them to leave this girl alone, yet they never listen to me and they paid for it, but, it's only a matter of time, before the sorcerers find out about her abilities."  
  
"NO!" chesta thought to himself "Not them" he muttered and Folkens eyes soften at the boy reaction. He had a very good reason to fear; they had played god many times in their perverse experiments to find out more about destiny and fate. "Strategos, there has to be a way to protect her" he muttered.  
  
"Chesta, was it? Why do you seek to protect her?"  
  
"I already told you, she's my friend and, I have my obligations to fufill" he answered. Folken look at this boy he sense he was so full of fear, grief but most of all loneliness "He's like Van in a way" he thought to himself. His little brother which he adored as much as life itself his only blood left this boy reminded him so much of him but he had to wonder were the obligations for his brother?  
  
"Are you doing this for the dragon?" Folken ask and saw Chesta turned away "No, it is my penance for a sin that will never disappeared if I can save one person then it is enough for my soul" he spoke.  
  
"So alone, aren't you young one? That is why you joined the ranks of the dragonslayers right? To end the sadness?"  
  
Chesta remained silent at this "please Strategos, let me save her, please, Folken-sama" he pleaded to him he would no longer let anymore useless pain or suffering endured for her. Folken studied him and nodded slowly "Very well she will be under my protection" he answered and Chesta sighed in pure relief "but" he heard Folken began.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"She will also be under your guard ship, I cannot always be there to protect her so you must be her knight, do you understand boy" he spoke strictly but it had warmth in it. "Yes" Chesta answered quickly.  
  
"Folken-sama, thank you"  
  
"She needs rest, follow me; I will take you to my room, she will be safe there" he spoke and waited for Chesta to pick her off the ground. Chesta gently cradled the limp girl in her arms and look at her "Hitomi, you're my friend, I will protect you, but if the dragon comes go with him, you belong with him" he looked at the sky, the image of the raven haired youth flash through him.  
  
"Dragon you better come, do not shatter her hope" he thought as he followed Folken sama to his quarters carrying the sleeping Hitomi with him.  
  
****************************************  
  
"VAN-SAMA!! ARE YOU OKAY!?! VAN SAMA!!" Merle cried out shaking his shoulders. Van slowly opened his eyes weakly and he looked around. "Hitomi" he whispered. He heard her call to him. Her voice was of fear and distressed he didn't know how but he came to her.  
  
"And I was there, with her that boy.."he thought and a inward smile came "He's the one protecting her" he thought to himself he had seen that boy before when he was captured he knew from the start that he was more of a pacifist than a soldier. He looked at his hands as he remembered the warmth he held with him he wanted her to be with him so badly it was his fault; she didn't deserve any of this. "I'll come for you, Hitomi, we've already have a plan under way" he thought.  
  
"Van-sama, Hitomi will be alright, someone's watching her" Merle tried to comfort and much to her surprise Van nodded with a smile "Yes I know; I already met him" he answered and look at the mystic moon.  
  
"We'll come for you, soon...."  
  
Hitomi found herself at a house, she look around looking for signs of anyone living here "Hello?" she called out and received no answer. She began to walk in the house and was greeted by a small girl "Hello" hitomi spoke and the girl smiled at her. "You found big brothers special place" she answer and Hitomi look at her confused.  
  
"Who do you mean?" she ask and the girl look at her with solemn eyes "He never forgave himself..." she began but she suddenly became cheerful once again.  
  
"Thank you, he won't be as lonely anymore" she said. "D-do you mean Chesta?" Hitomi ask. The girl said nothing but faded away.  
  
"MATTE" she called out but it was too late, she just saw a wooden doll on the floor and she picked it up.  
  
"Hitomi, Hitomi"  
  
Hitomi slowly woke up, her eyes focusing at the person in front of her "Chesta?" she spoke out and saw him nod "I was afraid" he confessed. "Where are we?" she ask.  
  
"Folken-sama's room" he answered and Hitomi remain silent "What's wrong?" he ask  
  
"It's nothing" she replied and look around the room. "Hitomi, I will protect you" Hitomi slightly colored at this as she look at the Chesta; he gave her a serious face with determination.  
  
"I lost the people I love a long time ago but, I won't lose my friend" he answered his gaze getting more intense. He touched her hand "I may not be as strong as the dragon but, until he comes let me protect, because you are my friend"  
  
"Chesta....."  
  
TbC  
  
************************************************  
  
Chesta is now willing to protect Hitomi but is it for the sake of friendship or something more? To find out you must R/R see ya  
  
Y.V. 


End file.
